


Saving a Former Angel (Castiel x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: When Dean kicks new-to-being-a-human Castiel out of the bunker, you look after him.





	

He didn’t know he could fall in love. Angels, they weren’t able to feel the same things that humans felt; not if they kept their distance. But Castiel wasn’t an angel anymore, and he wasn’t known for keeping his distance.

It was in the way that you moved about your surroundings, the way that you carried yourself with such grace. You hunted as if it was what you were born to do, though you hadn’t been doing it for longer than a few years.

There had been so much going on lately, with the angels falling from heaven. With his grace gone. He’d been trying his best to navigate life as a human. There was so much he wasn’t used to. Eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom, showering, and much more.

There were emotions he wasn’t used to. Fear, guilt, anxiety, depression. Of course when he was an angel he had some of these emotions, but not to the extent of what they were now. But with these negative feelings, came positive ones. Happiness, satisfaction, amusement, gratitude, love.

It was love that really stumped him. It stumped him because he thought he knew what it was before. However, now it was much more amplified.

Castiel’s stomach would flip when he thought of you. His heart would skip a beat, and he’d even get slightly sweaty. But he never knew quite how to tell you. He always thought that you were too good for him. Little did he know that his wasn’t the case, not even in the slightest.

* * *

Weeks had gone by now, and things had kind of…changed.

You had tracked down Castiel, he’d been working at a Gas n’ Sip, going by the name of Steve. You’d been paying some woman named Nora to tell you about how he’d been doing.

Most of the time, he seemed to be doing well. But there was something lying beneath the surface. He wasn’t himself anymore. Normally, you’d march right up to him and force him to talk to you. You’d make him tell you what was the matter. But you couldn’t face him. Not after letting Dean just kick him out of the bunker. You were too ashamed. Every time you thought about talking to Cas, all you could see was the look on his face whenever Dean told him that he couldn’t stay.

You should have said something. You should have stood up for him. You didn’t care if Cas sticking around put you in danger; and Dean shouldn’t have cared either.

However, tonight was the night. You couldn’t keep quiet any longer. You missed your friend too much. You wished that he could still hear prayer, so that you could’ve reached out weeks ago.

You waited in the alley behind the small convenience store. A couple of hours had passed since they closed, and Castiel never came out. You walked around to the front thinking maybe you’d missed him. When you still didn’t see him anywhere, you went back around to the alley and picked the lock on the back door.

You walked into the dark room a ways, unable to tell what part of the store you were in. You squinted as you tried to get your eyes to adjust, but then you tripped over something in the middle of the floor, and fell.

“ _Ow!_ Shit.” you cursed louder than you should have.

“Y/N?” a small light came on, and in front of you sat Castiel. You sat up to face him on the floor, in what looked to be the supply room.

“Cas, _hey_.” You were so incredibly happy to see him. You’d missed him so much.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just- I was…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say, “Look Cas, I’m sorry. I should’ve convinced Dean-”  
  
“No, no, Y/N, Dean was right.” he said, sadness in his eyes as he lied to himself.

“No. He wasn’t. He was wrong. He should’ve let you stay.” your voice cracked slightly. You hadn’t realized just how bad you’d felt about all of this.

You placed a hand on his knee as he searched for the right words to say.

“I um, I didn’t think you still cared about me.” Castiel’s words broke your heart. His eyes were glassy as the two of you sat there, just taking in the sight of each other.

“Of course I care about you Castiel, I always have; and I always will” You reached for his hand and pulled him into a hug. You couldn’t believe he felt that way.

You wrapped your arms around him while his head rested on your shoulder. This must’ve been something he hadn’t had much of since he had his grace taken. Human contact. It was something he needed.

“Are you okay, Cas?” you asked, rubbing his hack as he relaxed into you.

“I-I’m not sure.” he sighed.

“You’ve been living here haven’t you?” you suggested as you looked around the storage room at his sleeping bag and small pile of clothes.

“Yes.”

“Come on-” you pulled back- “I’m getting you a motel room.”

He opened his mouth to protest but you shook your head at him. You stood up and started picking up his things. Motioning for him to follow you out the door.

You began walking to a nearby motel. The walk was silent most of the way until you looked down and intertwined your fingers with Castiel’s.

He looked down at your connected hands, squeezing on yours gently.

“Does Dean know you came?” He asked you, nervous of what your answer might be.

“What Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” you said, looking straight ahead as the two of you approached the motel.

“And Sam?”

“Sam is…Sam’s, not himself right now.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel stopped walking, forcing you to turn and look at him.  
  


“I’m not sure,” you began, “he’s just not…Sam.”

You turned back and pulled on Castiel slightly, beginning to walk again.

* * *

Once you’d checked into the motel, and had Cas settled into his room; you walked over to give him another hug. He gladly accepted, he couldn’t get enough of the contact with you.

“You-you’re not leaving are you?” he asked apprehensively.

“I was going to, did you want me to stay?” you brought one of your hands up, tangling your fingers in his hair, trying to comfort him. You didn’t think he’d want you to stick around.

He straightened back up, looking at you. Your arms still wrapped around his neck. The closeness sending shivers down your spine.

“You don’t have to…” he trailed off.

Your heart was breaking for him. The poor man was so broken. Even though he’d found a job, even though he’d had a ‘decent’ life; though sleeping in the back of the Gas n’ Sip was no way of living.

This former angel needed saving. And you had to be the one to save him.  

“I’m staying-” you shoved him playfully- “now go get to sleep.”

You pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of the small bag you had with you and went into the bathroom to change. The entire time, all you could think about was Cas. All you could think about was how you should’ve defended him. You couldn’t get it out of your head.

You walked out of the bathroom to find Castiel already asleep. He was on the bed closest to the window, curled into himself under the covers. Sleeping had to be one of the human things that was overwhelming for him. The man was millions of years old, and hadn’t slept once in his long life until now.

Wondering whether you should climb in bed with him or into the empty bed, you walked over to the nightstand and turned the light off.

“Y/N?” Castiel whispered.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Come here.” You smiled to yourself in the dark room as you walked over to the other side of Cas’ bed and slid in under the covers.

You felt his hand reach out for you, and you scooted over as his arm threaded underneath you, his other arm pulling you into him. You snuggled into him as much as you could, wrapping your arm around him. He smelled nice. Different from when he was an angel, it was relaxing to you.

“Cas?” you whispered, looking up slightly, but he was already asleep. You leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

Even in his sleep, he held onto you tightly; and it was then that you decided that you’d be with Castiel. Sam and Dean could figure things out on their own. Cas needed you, and you needed him.


End file.
